Flying Hellfish United
Flying Hellfish United (FHU) is a small alliance mainly on the white sphere. It was founded in May 2009. Charter Preamble The Flying Hellfish United (Hereafter the FHU) is an alliance of rogue nations. We do not require daily forum visits, weekly IRC chats, or monthly donations. The FHU does require, however, each member be ready to defend one another at all costs. We are here to help each other grow through the sharing of wealth, resources, and knowledge. Tech raids on member nations will not be tolerated. Retaliation will be swift, strong and alliance wide. Article I Joining FHU Become a member of FHU in 3 easy steps! Step One Click Edit My Nation on the left side of the screen. Step Two Click on the drop down menu next to Alliance Affiliation and select "Specify Other". Step Three Type "Flying Hellfish United" in the box and hit "Enter". Just like that you are a member of FHU! If you want to join the forums to gain access to more knowledge about the game, along with more financial support, proceed to the FHUniversity. After completing the FHUniversity, you will have the knowledge to get your nation growing quickly and efficiently. If you'd rather not join the forums and just want to do your own thing, go right ahead. As long as your with the FHU, we all have your back. And you have everyone else's. Article II Foreign Policy FHU is always looking to strengthen relations with other nations and alliances. We are interested in buying and selling technology and forming new partnerships with other Alliances. FHU will entertain all proposals by other Alliances with an open mind. All hostile actions brought upon members of FHU, including tech raiding, will be met with retaliation in the strongest forms. Article III FHU Leadership Founding Fathers A group of three men or women who hold equal power as the head of state for The FHU. He/she will oversee and manage the alliance as a whole. If a member of the Founding Fathers resigns, that member will appoint a successor from the pool of the Flying Ten. Powers *Head of State: The Founding Fathers are the Head of State of FHU. As such the Founding Fathers shall determine the political direction of the alliance. The Founding Fathers shall also make the final call regarding Declarations of War. *Appointments: Shall appoint members to be his/her successor, to the Flying Ten, and any "Minister of" position as he/she see fit. *Member Sanctions: Determine sanctions on alliance members up to expulsion and the ZI-list. *May hold multiple positions within FHU. *May amend this charter at their discretion with input from the Flying Ten. *Any powers not delegated nor prohibited by this charter are reserved for the Founding Fathers. Succession *The Founding Fathers are appointed for life, and can only leave their position via resignation or impeachment. If leaving by resignation, the Founding Father shall appoint his or her successor from the pool of Flying Ten. If impeached, the remaining Founding Fathers will appoint the successor from the members of the Flying Ten. Impeachment *The Founding Fathers may only be impeached for the following reasons: Treason, extended inactivity (more than 14 days) without notice, and/or general insanity. *Impeachment proceedings may be initiated by a unanimous decision of the Flying Ten. Impeachment requires a unanimous vote from the Flying Ten within a 3 day period and must be ratified by 80% of the membership. Flying Ten The Flying Ten are the effective #2 position in the alliance. There will be ten members appointed by the Founding Fathers to the Flying Ten. Duties *Act along with the other Flying Ten members as the #2 position in FHU. *Oversee all of the departments and ministries. *Conduct foreign policy where agreed upon. *May hold multiple positions within FHU. *May vote on amendments to the charter and provide feedback as to the direction of the alliance. In the absence of the Founding Fathers, the Flying Ten may vote to go to war with a 4/5th vote. Powers *In the event of the Founding Fathers absence, the Flying Ten shall act in the Founding Fathers stead. *The Flying Ten have no power to remove the Founding Fathers from power. Any impeachment proceedings must follow the specified rules stated in Impeachment Section. Impeachment The Flying Ten may only be impeached for the following: Treason, extended inactivity (more than 14 days) without notice, and/or general insanity. Removal The Founding Fathers may remove/demote a Flying Ten Member at his/her discretion. In addition, a majority of Flying Ten may move for the impeachment of a fellow Flying Ten Member. For the Member to be removed from his position or the alliance requires a unanimous vote of the remaining Flying Ten and agreement from two of the Founding Fathers. The Minister of War(MoW) The Minister of War is the highest military position in The Flying Hellfish United. The MoW reports directly to the Founding Fathers and Flying Ten. Duties *War planning *Military Policy and troop readiness *Military communication *Maintaining the FHU Military section of the Forum *Liaison with allied commanders The Minister of Finance (MoF) The Minister of Finance oversees the in-game financial operations of the FHU. The MoF reports directly to the Founding Fathers and the Flying ten. Duties *Maintaining the FHU Financial section of the Forum. *Evaluating the FHU budget. *Helping nations with financial information. *Creating "budgets" for nations. *Establishing bank nations within FHU. Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA) The Minister of Foreign Affairs conducts communications with non-FHU nations and alliances. The MoFA reports directly to the Founding Fathers and the Flying Ten. Duties *Maintaining the Foreign Diplomats section of the Forum. *Setting up treaties with other Alliances. *Establishing Foreign Embassies in other Alliances. *Keeping FHU up-to-date with all things happening on Planet Bob. The Dean of the Flying Hellfish University(DoFHU) The Dean of the FHUniversity teaches new recruits through the FHU application process. The DoFHU reports directly to the Founding Fathers and the Flying Ten. Duties *Maintaining the FHUniversity section of the Forum. *Grading and evaluating all submitted applications. *Helping train all members whenever needed. *Keeping an accurate history of the FHU. Minister of Recruitment (MoR) The Minister of Recruitment searches out new members to join the FHU. The MoR reports directly to the Founding Fathers and the Flying Ten. Duties *Searching out new members to join FHU. *Spreading the word of the FHU whenever and however possible. *Continuing contact with prospective members. *Ensures any special needs or requests of all new members are forwarded on to the Minister of Internal Affairs or the Deputy Minister of Foreign Relations for Consultation and Review.